


raw

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Sex, Hinted Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: It's way too much fun corrupting Will Byers





	raw

**Author's Note:**

> mistake mistakes mIsTaKeS

Steve wanted him to come over tonight. Billy said no, he had plans. And he did have plans, but they didn’t involve anything his father was monitoring. God forbid his father know what his plans for tonight were, Billy thought. They involved splitting a cute boy on his dick and giving him his first taste of vodka, while said cute boy’s mom wasn’t home because of work (a beautifully common event) and his brother was off attending a concert with his girlfriend (far less common, so when both occurred together it had to be celebrated!).

It took less than five minutes to get Will Byers undressed and sobbing while his cock pounding inside of him, lubricated with Vaseline. Pop music was blaring off of a stereo, from stupid crappy radio station, but it was just background noise to occupy the spaces between Will’s sobs and moans. His dick was  greasy when he pulled it out, but his cum was dripping out of Will and it was a beautiful fucking sight.

If Vaseline didn’t taste so nasty, he would’ve sunk his tongue in, would’ve drawn out his semen and feed it, mouth-to-mouth, to Will. Instead, he tucked four fingers inside and spread him wide. “Such a good slut, aren’t you? Pretty little faggot.” He cooed, eyes wide and dazed. He might’ve smoked a blunt before he left his card, his limbs were thrumming a little still and would for hours more, but the words that slipped out of his mouth weren’t things he would only ever say once. He’s been saying them since their whole thing began, in his bedroom during Max’s birthday party.

Will was fun to manhandle, so Billy pulled him up and ignored the weakness in his legs and Will’s slowness and whines about pain. He dragged him to where he’d put the bottle of vodka that he bought from the liquor store right there in Hawkins, off of a clerk who didn’t card Billy in return for ten dollars.

He made Will drink from the bottle. Billy smiled while the boy gagged and struggled to swallow down eve a single gulp. He massaged his throat and encouraged him with, “That’s it, doing good, just some more.” It took longer to get him drunk than it did to fuck him, but it was worth it because Will had already proven to be a sad, horny, sloppy drunk.

The boy tended to sob when he was fucked, but it was more noises than actual crying. Drunk on vodka, when Billy slowly fucked into him again while he tipped the bottle into his mouth, his sobs were accompanied with fat salty droplets and snot and whining moans and gentle screeches. Billy got halfway through the bottle before he couldn’t drink anymore, tipsy as fuck and he needed to focus on his slow movements, in and out, of Will.

Billy’s second load was a lot less than his first. His third was totally dry, but Will was dry in his second and third. His dick hurt and his vision was blurry. He was drunk and stoned and fucked out. He tried fitting five fingers inside of Will before he gave up. Billy carried the boy to his bedroom and fell asleep with him.

He’d wake up in time, cleaning up after himself and vanishing out the door just thirty minutes before Joyce came home. He would get pulled over and spend the night at the police department, though. At least he’d already smoked all his weed.

* * *

 

Joyce hesitated in the morning to wake up her youngest son. Her older boy, Jonathon, had come home late and was worried he might’ve woken up his brother anyways. It was always a struggle for Will to sleep through the night, when he woke up he never could get back to sleep. He never told them, though they could tell during breakfast by the bags in his eyes and the sluggish way he moved around.

It was ten and it was Saturday. She could’ve let him sleep in, but she was called in for a shift at the store and she’d already tried waking up Jonathon. So she went to Will’s room, knocked thrice on the door, before pushing it open.

Will’s room faintly stank of sweat. Laying on top of his bed sheets, with a blanket only half covering his body, Will was sprawled out. He had a scattering of hickeys on his neck and he was completely naked. His eyes were closed, his chest rising up and down slowly. Joyce hadn’t seen him so deep in sleep since- well, since before the Upside Down.

She flushed and stepped right out of the room, making sure to stay quiet as she closed the door. She should’ve just left a note. She _was_ going to leave a note now.

Still, it was a horrible thought to imagine Will and a girl having sex. Her boy was only thirteen and she doubted that girl could be much older. She remembered faintly of Jonathon talking about a girl Will danced with at the Snow Ball. Will was always so hesitant to share information. Joyce could only speculate.

Guess she’d have to give him a talk before some girl, unused to her own body and monthly cycle, got pregnant.

Joyce sighed into a cup of coffee. She didn’t have to do this with Jonathon until he was fifteen.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing Joyce being completely unaware or walking in on some shit w/Will and Billy. Why? I don't know. but I like it
> 
> if I didn't ship Mike/Eleven so hard I probably would've written Mike/Will by now, and I might at some point lmao but rn I'm so occupied by Billy/Steve and Billy/Will like you've got no idea. Billy/Steve is just endless possibilities and Billy/Will is just the best for porn and immoral shit. AND I LOVE IMMORAL SHIT call me whatever but it's bomb


End file.
